


The Enchanted Quill-Eros Edition

by Breyito



Series: Stony Fairy Tale Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Blank prompt: The Enchanted Quill, Janet just wants them to be happy, M/M, Stony Fairy Tale Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: Jan only wants to see her friends happy and together. So she gets the Quill and uses it....it's not going to work as it is supossed to.





	The Enchanted Quill-Eros Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Third (and last on Ao3) fill for the Fairy Tale Bingo!  
> I choose the Enchanted Quill as my prompt because it made me remember Death Note, tbh. Almost named this work 'Kiss Note'. But it's a pen and not a notebook, so...xD  
> No beta so please tell me if there are any mistakes.  
> Hope you like it!

Jan finally had the quill. Finally! Who did Ares he was dealing with, here? The suit she had made for him was exquisite, and had taken a lot of effort and inspiration to make. He looked fantastic in it, and had finally taken his crush on a date. He _owed_ her. And yes, she knew that he had to go all the way to the Olympus to get this for her, but honestly, how long could that take? Eros wouldn’t even notice it was missing! She only needed the pen (sorry, _quill_ ) to do one thing, and her life would be fulfilled- Tony and Steve needed to get together, yesterday.

Ares might be a professor, but Janet would _destroy him_ if this doesn’t work as it was supposed to.

-{}-

So, Jan was sitting in the Park, just waiting for the right opportunity. She had the quill on one hand and a piece of paper in the other, and was expecting to see Tony and Steve anytime now. The conditions for the quill to work were simple: the two people have to be in the same place, at least have talked to each other, she must be able to see both of them, and she has to be very clear with what she writes. Easy.

She had camouflaged for the occasion, with a blond wig and a super cute blue sundress. She didn’t want them to see her and approach her; it would ruin the whole thing! She was in a tight schedule, because Ares needed to take the quill back before the end of the day. So Jan had to do this fast.

At last, she saw Tones and Steve walking together from the Blasting Range to Stark Tower. It was not within hearing distance, but she had good visibility. Steve was devouring Tony with his eyes, he was all sweaty and high on adrenalin. Tony, meanwhile, was blushing and looked at Steve with such _longing_ that she wanted to rage, coo, and smash their heads together to see if they finally kissed that way. She took a deep breath and pressed the quill to the paper.

_Anthony Edward Stark and Steven Grant Rogers will admit they are in love with each other in 90 seconds. They will kiss and they will be happy together._

Janet counted down the seconds, but nothing happened. She wrote it again and again, until she could no longer see them, and when they just kept on walking, she let out a furious scream. Suddenly, the quill disappeared from her hand, and she felt a presence at her back. In a second she was aiming her stinger at the stranger’s face. He had an amused expression and a lifter eyebrow and _the quill was on his hand_. She hated him on sight.

“What did you do!?” she asked, still furious.

“ _I_ did nothing. My silly nephew forgot to tell you that when two people are already together, there’s nothing you can do. The Quill was invented by Mother to make humans admit their feelings and form a relationship. If the Quill could be used on people already committed to each other there would be many who would want to use it to destroy happiness.”

“You mean they have already declared their feelings and stated they love each other and now are happy and in love instead of being angsty-ing all over campus?” Jan asks, forgetting the stinger in favor of jumping up and down from excitement. “For how long!?” she asks, grabbing his arm and looking him right in the eye. Eros reared back and blinked, before answering.

“Two weeks, I think…?”

“ _Two weeks!!??_ And they haven’t _told me_!?” she yells, a sudden mad glint in her eyes, before storming off after her friends.

 _Nephew, nephew…_ Eros thinks, _next time you steal, make sure that you are not risking punishment in vain._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?   
> Please leave me a kudos, a comment or an idea!  
> You can find me on Tumblr: breyito. tumblr.com
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
